Face down
by evanne1
Summary: Songfic to the song Face Down by red jumpsuit appartus Hhr rated for swearing


Hey girl you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hands

At first, I was happy they were finally together everyone said they made a great couple. I soon realized that I was in love with her. I had, had girlfriends, Cho, Ginny. But with Hermione it was different I was so comfortable around her and yet when she walked in a room my heart beat a thousand times faster and louder that I was afraid she would be able to hear it.

_Hey, girl you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hands. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down._

They seemed perfectly happy but after a month she looked nothing like the Hermione he knew. The sparkle in her eyes was gone and the glow that used to be around her was almost extinct.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror tells yourself it's never going to happen again. You cry alone again he swears he loves you._

One night she came to me crying. 'Hermione what happened'

'He said it wouldn't happen again' she said in-between sobs. 'What then he saw it there were bruises everywhere. Along her jaw line, cheeks wrists. He lifted up her shirt there was bruises on her stomach and back. 'He did this?' she nodded 'I'm goanna kill him.'

'No Ron said he wouldn't do it again.' Before he could

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Everyone soon noticed the changes in Hermione. Even the teachers.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. _

She never raised he hand in class. Moreover, when her and Ron fought she would give up instantly.

_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown. I see the way you go and say your right again, say your right again heed my lecture._

Harry confronted Ron ' It's none of your damn business what I do with it my girlfriend.'

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end when your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Harry found more and more bruises on her. She once had to go to the hospital wing for broken ribs. When madam Pomfrey asked she said she slipped and fell on the moving staircases.

_Face down in the dirt she said this dosen't hurt, she said I finally had enough. Face down in the dirt she said, this dosen't hurt she said I finally had enough. _

One night when Harry could not sleep he made his way down to the common room. He was just about to make his way down the last step. When he heard it 'I've had enough Ron'

' What! You've been sleeping with Harry haven't you, you whore.'

' No of course not'

' You lying bitch' He heard something hit the floor. When he looked, he saw Hermione lying on the floor blood coming out of her mouth

_One day she will tell she has had enough He is coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around, do you feel better as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end when your lies crumble down. A new life she has found._

Before Harry could do anything Ron raised his wand ' crucio' Hermione screamed in Pain. Harry ran over ' stupefy' Ron flew back against the wall. He went to Hermione; she smiled at him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes and wiped her tears away. ' We have to get you to the hospital wing.' He lifted her up and carried her to the hospital wing.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end as your lies crumble down a new life she has found. _

When Harry woke up the next morning next to Hermione was looking at him. 'Thank you Harry.' He kissed her on the lips

' Anything for you love'

She smiled 'I love you Harry'

' I love you to and I will never hurt you' She kissed him again ' I know'

_Face down in the dirt she said this dosen't hurt, she said I finally had enough._

_Please comment Hope you liked it _


End file.
